In Memory
by heysisigotyousomething
Summary: I was really mad about how 3x22 ended so I decided to rewrite it. (No Remi line in the story)
1. chapter1

Just a little story about how I imagined 3x22. I was pretty upset when they found out Jane was never pregnant.( thinking about writing more chapters)

Kurt's heart started to beat faster when Jane didn't respond through the comms. He left Reade handle the situation with Crawford's daughter, and made his way to Jane's position.

"Jane!" still nothing. If Crawford or Roman got her...

He was running down the parking lot when he saw Jane, lying motionless on the ground. He turned her on her back, looking for signs of injuries but found none.

"Jane, love, please wake up." he stroked her hair, but she was still out of consciousness. "Patterson, call an ambulance!" asked her through the comms.

"On it, is she okay?"

" I don't know, when I found her she was already out."

At this moment Jane started to show signs of waking up. She barely opened her eyes, when she tried to sit up, but Kurt didn't let her.

"Stay down. The EMTs are on their way." said Kurt.

He saw the desperation on her face, but he was concerned about his wife's wellbeing too much to let her do anything.

"Did you get Crawford?" she asked.

"No, we got his daughter, but right now I don't give a damn about him." was Kurt's answer.

"I'm fine, Kurt, really. But please, just let me sit up."

He helped her and they sat there for another five minutes, then the medics arrived. They load Jane to the ambulance and left.

"Hey man." called Reade behind Kurt. " The others took Blake to the NYO, I'll take you to the hospital.

"Thank you."

He was sitting in the waiting room, an older nurse said him to wait here, because they were still examining Jane. He started to get nervous, when the nurse who worked on Jane appeared.

"Kurt Weller?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, it's me. What's going on with her? Is she OK?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Her blood sugar level was lower than it had to be, that's why she fainted. We keep her here for another 30 minutes to make sure her blood sugars will increase, which is important in her condition." she explained.

" What do you mean by 'her condition'!?" now he was more than a little confused.

The woman smiled and gave him a photo. He couldn't believe what he saw.

" Is that..." he started.

" Yeah. Congratulations, you're gonna be a father in 8 months. Your wife said that she will tell you what you need to know."

" Thank you so much doc." and he started to make his way to the room where Jane was.

He entered the room and he smiled. Jane was lying on the bed, she was facing the door, her eyes closed. They put an IV in her arm which helped them give her fluids. "_She must be exhausted." _he thought. As he sat down to the bed, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, I suppose the doctor already told you what happened. I'm afraid I can't wipe that smile off of your face for the next 8 months." said Jane and she sat up.

" Woah, you need to take it slow."

" Kurt, I'm only at six weeks. I can... move and I can continue my activities." she said calmly.

" I think we will have a long conversation about that. Anyway what did the doctor say? Everything's alright?"

" She said I should get some rest when I'll get home, but we both doing great." said Jane while she caressed her flat stomach.

" I'm glad that you're both okay. You really scared me out there, you know."

" I'm sorry." she said. " I hope this won't happen again."

" Me too." he kissed her forehead and said " let's go home."


	2. Chapter2

Hey guys! Do you remember me? It's been a while. I didn't really have the time to write. I don't even know how many of you had read my stories. Anyway here's chapter 2. I hope you'll enjoy it. Stay safe!

Jane was really quiet at their way home and it bothered him. He asked her if they should stop to grab some food, but her answer was only a 'no thanks' and she got lost in her thoughts again.

Arriving home, Kurt couldn't shake off the fact that something wasn't right with his wife. She was sitting on the couch, holding a cup of tea and staring at nowhere.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurt while he sat next to Jane.

" I was just thinking. You know... this kid..."

" Listen, if you have second thoughts about being a parent..." Kurt said.

" What? No! Christ, why would I have? No... It's just that... this kid will be Roman's nephew or niece. Maybe it's a bad idea, but I want him to know about it." she said sadly.

He suddenly felt really bad. She had no one in her life except Roman, who now wants her to suffer choosing him over his own brother.

"Jane.. I'm sorry. I haven't thought about it. I just wanted to make sure you're okay, I didn't realize that this..." he started explaining but she cut him off.

" Kurt it's okay. I'm not mad at you. It's just rhis whole thing between me and Roman." Kurt kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. He didn't like the idea of telling Roman about the baby, but nothing was more important than his wife to be happy. Last time they talked about starting a family, Keaton told them that Jane had a bounty on her head and she disappeared for 18 months. He was just afraid of losing her again.

" We're gonna discuss it tomorrow. Come on, let's sleep."

Jane woke up feeling Kurt's cold and empty place next to her. Sadly, she got up and headed to the kitchen, on the counter she found his message. ' _Had to go to the office, made tou some tea, it should be hot when you wake. Try to rest. Love u_.' She smiled after she read the little note.

She heated up the tea and started to make some breakfast for herself when she heard a knock on the door. She felt the blood leave her face when she opened the door. Roman stood there.

" Hey, sis."

She didn't know what to do. Her brother was there. He didn't hire someone to hunt her down, he came to their apartment. But why exactly?

He was a little suspicious, standing there while her sister just stared at him with a pale face.

" Ehm... Will you let me in, or we're just gonna watch each other whole day?" he finally asked.

" Of... of course. Come in" Jane hesitated. Roman sat down on the couch and watched her sister pour him a cup of tea.

" I'm suprised you haven't called your husband and the team that I'm here." he said after drinking a little.

" Why are you here, Roman?" she asked.

" I came to check on you. You know, after yesterday's mission, the medics took you to the hospital, I thought Crawford did something to you. " he explained. Hearing what Roman just said she started laughing.

" After these months, when you tried to made my life fall apart, you come here to check on me, because you were worried?" she didn't want to believe what he said. She wanted to continue her 'speech', but suddenly she felt terribly nauseous and dizzy, that she had to hold the counter to keep her balance. Roman started to make his way to her.

" Jane, you're okay? Why don't you sit down?" he helped her sit to the chair, then made his way to get her a glass of water. That's when he saw the picture on the fridge. Jane watched her brother's face. She thought he's gonna freak out, like when he remembered that his own sister ZIPed him. But he didn't yell at her, nothing. He just stood there and she saw all his anger fly away within a second.

" Am... am I gonna be an uncle?" he asked, fighting back tears.

" Yeah, you are." and then he hugged her. She was so happy, he was too. Finally they didn't try to kill each other, they found peace.

Their happiness didn't last long, because someone knocked on the door. Roman stared at his sister suspiciously. " Are you waiting for someone?" he asked, but she only shook her head. He reached for the handle to open the door when the explosion got him off of his feet and the last thing he heard before everything went dark was his sister screaming his name.


End file.
